Down The Rabbits Hole
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane Meet eachother in Arkham Asylum, Escape together, Get captured together. Even go to Wonderland together. How long will it last? Fear, Madness. Yaoi and Lemon in later chapters. Orginally from my Deviantart account. {To be continued here} What will happen when a certain Bat get's in the way of reaching Rapture? Parts of Insaity. You have been warned.
1. Very Seldom Fallow it

Arkham Asylum was growing weary in Jonathan Cranes eyes. The days dragged on slowly, and there was no such amusement to keep him occupied anymore, ending up in his cell when all the other Inmates are out and about in Their Therapy sessions, eating, and spending there time in the Rec Room, Stretching and Talking with other Inmates. Crane Ended up in trouble most of the time, Throwing several Guards into therapy and two of his Doctors. Driving some of his Doctors insane, and two of them Transferred him to another doctor, because they either couldn't handle him, or were becoming scared.

Crane rested his head against the cold concrete wall of his cell, laying back in his stiff cool bed. Thinking to himself, humming 'London Bridges' softly to himself. The lights in the Mid-Sized Cell were off, the only light that was there were coming from the barred window, the Sun was setting for what he could tell, but he didn't exactly pay any mind to it. Adjusting The Asylums Clothes that hung off his long slender legs.

Their were heavy footsteps walking down the hall way towards his cell, some Inmates were chattering among themselves, ignoring it at usual.

Jonathan could hear a man with a odd British accent yelling nonsense at someone, The voice was becoming more and more clear, he was screaming now, The footsteps became more rapid.

Jonathan's Cell door opened and a small male was thrown in, Two guards quickly slammed the steel door shut and locked it. Muttering to themselves.

Jonathan looked down at the man gathering himself up quickly off the floor, and slam his fists into the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" He Screamed slamming his fists harder and harder

"LET ME OUT YOU.. Y-YOU BANDERSNATCH! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

He soon gave up and rested his head against the cold door. Sighing Feebly.

He Turned his head around slowly, taking in his surroundings.

His eyes finally rested on a slender figure sitting on its bed.

"Hello?" He said, his voice talking smoothly.

Crane didn't answer, he just stared at the man standing in his cell.

"Are You even there?"

"Of Coarse I am, But why are you?" Crane stated as if he was giving a diagnosis.

The Smaller male let his back rest on the door, and slide down. Landing on his butt.

He didn't answer.

"Must I repeat myself?" Crane asked, leaning his head forward, getting a better look at his new cell mate.

Or at least he figured, there's no other reason for them to be placed in the same cell.

The Man Looked short, But averaged sized for a man. Redish blonde curls hung limply on his head like a mop, fairly pale, deep blue eyes, and a gap between his two front teeth.

The man must of noticed the Staring, so he spoke up.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself." He stood up.

"I'm Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter." He Bowed, stood up and smiled a toothy grin.

"And who are you I might add?"

"Dr. Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow." He answered nimbly.

Jervis smiled again, to show he got it.

There was a steady silence that hung in the air for a moment more before Jervis Intereupted it.

"So how did you get here?" He asked.

Crane didn't answer, Just watched Silently at Jervis. Studying him.

"Tell me about yourself Jervis."

He seemed put off by the question, but smiled and answered.

"Oh my, I am So glad you asked me that, Alice asked me the same Question!"

"Alice?"

"Oh Indeed! Do you know Alice to?"

Crane nodded, to see a reaction, and got just that.

"Oh Splendid Girl!" He yelled Gleefully.

"Wonderful wonderful girl, But ah.. She Missed our Last Tea Party, Naughty Girl. But perhaps the Queen of Hearts took her away from me, I do hope she's alright."

Crane noticed how the world seemed to be nothing in his eyes, He seemed to be in another place entirely.

"Oh that Evil Queen. Always picky, always with the Red roses, and can not find any joy in the Precious Whites, It was an accident, they swore, but she refused to hear it! 'Off With There Heads!' She Screamed, and tumbling they would soon roll." He sighed and scratched the top of his head.

"Those poor cards, but got what was coming. And Alice, Oh sweet Alice, fought for them she did, but all in all, the Queen got her way, and all Little Alice could do was obey I'm Afraid."

Crane chuckled a little. "Interesting choice of Words, What ARE you afraid of?"

Jervis jumbled on the question for a bit, but refused to answer truthfully.

"Nothing at all."

"Your Lying."

"Who TOLD you!? Was it Alice!? Good for nothing Child!"

Crane raised his head and smiled weakly, "Alice didn't tell me anything."

"Speaking of which, where is she? Alice... Alice come out, don't pout, don't make me shout, Alice, Come out, Where Aaaare you?" He chanted in a Sing-Song melody.

Letting his large eyes wonder the darkening room.

Jervis for the past day's would Talk about Alice, and his Tea Party's. Crane would listen every now and again, but found that Jervis was aware of what was going on, and not in Wonderland at all times in his life. Sometimes getting Jonathan Interested in what he had to say, He spoke about His devices, And Mind Control Chips, spoke about His little Alice's, but wouldn't talk about what happened afterwards. Telling Crane about his encounter with Batman, and how He was able to have him hypnotized for a brief amount of time before the plug was pulled. He Spoke about his books, and would sometimes mention The March Hare.

Crane Stayed Mute, At least most of the time, sometimes asking questions, or answering them. Only at least when it seemed necessary. He would listen every now and again, but after a while he would tune him out and only pretend he was listening. Jervis wouldn't talk about his fears. And that bothered Scarecrow. He tried finding things in what he said, that could possible scare him, Running out of tea, losing Alice, and dealing with the queen seemed to be his concerns. But not his Fears.

'Does he fear death?' Crane would think to himself. 'Of Batman?' The possibility seemed unlikely, but he wasn't going to rule anything out.

A month had come and gone by now, and still nothing. He found Jervis to be, A very interesting character, very enthusiastic, and well suited, politely mannered, and calm, usually at least, as long as you don't insult his Wonderland. He didn't exactly believe he was entirely Insane, A bit of an OddBall, A murderer, But His obsession with Alice and Wonderland seemed to be the only thing truthfully out of the ordinary. Whether or not anyone would truthfully believe he's sane in any way shape or form. But to tell the Truth, Crane had to admit, he was a Brilliant character, able to successfully brainwash the Batman and several others was outstanding.

Jonathan was sitting back in his bunk, In trouble once again for putting another Doctor in Therapy and nearly the Wardin. Not aloud to leave his cell without several armed guards by his side at all times to and From therapy. Which he found to be pointless.

He could hear the rapid footsteps coming towards his Cell once again. Jervis was coming back from his Therapy session.

The Cell door slowly opened, and Jervis stepped inside.

He seemed out of it, his face was a light pink around the cheeks, and his hand on the back of his neck.

"Hello Jervis." Crane said politely, waiting for that chipper voice to spring out and begin talking for the next few hours.

"H-Hello Jonathan."

Cranes ears perked. Was that fear he heard? Or was he mistaken.

"Something Wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Jervis voice sounded sort of urgent, and demanding, a tad shy as well.

"Okay Then, About?"

Jervis hesitated than continued. "Well.. I.. I-uh.. Nevermind." He sighed, and let his arms drop to his sides.

Becoming Mute for the rest of the night.

Crane found it odd. Jervis soon went to bed, but didn't exactly sleep. Crane felt eyes on his back, and small sighs and movements come from Jervis's Bunk. Crane did his best to ignore them, but couldn't help but find it uneasy. Something seemed off, and wrong. Like a sadness, or a Shyness. One or the other, Both, Neither or Either. Crane couldn't put his slender finger on it, but fell asleep all the same.

Jervis on the other hand couldn't. Losing more than he was actually gaining.

Throughout his time sharing a Cell with Crane, He felt a connection, whether or not it was actually there or not, he still felt it. Looking forward to seeing the other every time he woke, and fell asleep, every day he got to see that angled face, and red curly hair, that he simply adored. He Could talk to Crane and feel like he could, unlike with the Doctors who just Call him crazy and put him on more medication. They don't listen, they don't understand. They never did. But Jonathan is different. He finds his tactics Brilliant, and Idea's Interesting. He listens to his Story's and gives his opinions in a simple manor. He understands. A Fuzzy feeling inside of him has been building up inside of him, whether he'll ever have the guts to admit it, and they are Directed to his one and only Cell Mate. He Doesn't know how he truely feels, and that irritates him. Trying to figure out what they mean, even thought he knows perfectly well. He just convinced himself it was a Bad Cup of Tea, and tried to ignore it. But He just couldn't.

Feeling a Happy sensation when around the other, Just wanting to talk, but now all he wants to do is watch him. and hear his voice for once.

But he won't talk to him. He's The Silent type. But that's fine by him.

Jonathan Left the room with several Guards and walked to his therapy Session.

Jervis sighed heavily and frowned, lonesome. "Oh Alice, What am I to do?"

"Tell him Hatter, The Truth never hurts." A British female voice spoke to him inside his head. Alice's.

"But I Can't, Perhaps He doesn't Feel the way I do.."

"And If he doesn't then his loss Hatter." She giggled in his head sweetly.

"You are too kind young lady." He smiled weakly, his eyes filled with sadness and desire.

Hopelessness.

"Oh Hatter, It will be fine I assure you! Just smile and be you." She complied.

"What if the Bandersna.."

"Oh you and your rubbish Hatter, He isn't going to eat you, Just Breath and push."

"Up and around in circles my Dear."

"A Cup of Tea in a Wondrous Place."

He Chuckled Softly. "Curious and Pacarious of you."

"What Would I be if I wasn't?" He Smiled lightly, "Not my Alice."

"Exactly Hatter."

After a While the voice faded away and he sat in silence, waiting for the other to Return.

And when he did.

Jervis couldn't find his voice.


	2. Scarecrow

_'Will you, Won't you... Will you, Won't you.. Won't you join the dance?'_

Jervis sat in Group Therapy, Daydreaming again. Nothing new, Nothing old.

_'You Couldn't, Wouldn't... Couldn't, Wouldn't... Wouldn't join the dance.'_

Harley Sat next to Her Joker, Holding his arms Contently. She was Also Beside Jervis. Jervis Was next to Crane, On the other side of Crane was Ivy, Beside Ivy was Edward Nygma, Or the Riddler, He preferred either or, and beside him was Two Face, Then there was Their Therapist.

Dr. Young, Who helped Connect the Circle.

Jervis let his mind wonder in circles, He Remembered fond memory's and thought of his Wonderland, He remembered how His Old Therapist try to corrupt his World, Giving him horrible envisions of his beautiful Alice, Her Lovely Blonde Hair was covered in Blood, Her Skin was Pale and her eyes were wide in horror. Told him to get out of his fantasy. Then He thought of Jonathan. And Let his Mind warp into another epidemic of thoughts, Listing to his voice, his words. He Truly Wished that Alice would help him more on the subject, She gave him very good Advice, but he very seldom fallowed it.

"Jervis... Jervis..." The Female voice seemed to Echo.

"Yes Alice?"

"No.. Jervis."

Jervis Snapped back into reality and realized once again as to of where he was. "Jervis, If you continue to Day Dream I'm going to have to have the Guards shock you." Dr. Young stated.

"Yeah Hat, Pay attention, It's your turn." The Joker shouted out, Harley giggled contently and clung to him even harder. Ivy rolled her eyes at Harely, and looked back over at Dent and they continued talking about Plants, and Justice. Though they barely showed it, they were fond of eachother.

Jervis looked back at the Doctor, with a slight blush on his face. "As you w..-were saying d..-doctor."

"I Asked how you were doing with your new Cell Mate Mr. Crane."

"DOCTOR Crane to you." Jonathan Pointed out harshly. "Ignorant little.." Cranes voice trailed off.

Dr. Young ignored it and continued to keep her attention on the shorter Male.

"F..-Fine I suppose." He Mumbled sheepishly, keeping his eyes on his feet. "Whats Wrong hat? You not like Crow?" The Joker pipped up again.

"What do you get when a Hat, is defeated by the Bat, Dragged threw the Snow, and is rooming with the Crow?" Edward Asked, Looking over at Jervis. "Anyone?"

"Fear." Jonathan Replied, staring blankly at a wall.

"Correct!"

Jervis crossed his arms and looked at Edward. "I am NOT Afraid of Jonathan!" He Retorted. Sticking his tongue out at Eddie. The Riddler Glared at him, but said nothing.

"Then What are you Afraid of Jervis?" Dr. Young asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Crane glared at the Doctor. "No changing gears, I'm the only one intelligent enough to work with Fear, you Miss are to ignorant to even know how to cure a couple of Rouges." He rasped angrily at her. His glared at her as if knives were connected to his sight.

She Shook off what fear she had in her and ignored Crane. "Let Jervis Answer the Question."

Everyone then looked over at Jervis and waited for an answer. Jervis began to feel small. His face turned a slight pink, He Grabbed the edges of his hat and pulled them over his eyes. "If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does!" He Yelled out.

"Mr. Tetch, Quoting Lewis Carroll, Will not Help you Recover, Please just answer the question." Dr. Young began to tap one finger impatiently on her clip board.

Yet he said nothing. Keeping his eyes covered, He didn't want to talk about it. Harley Pipped in. "Stand down Doc, Cant you see he's scared?" She Released Mr. J, and wrapped her arms around Jervis. "Its okay Jerv, We don't gotta talk 'bout it." She gave him a big smile, and raised his hat so she could see his eyes. "Lets go back on the Subject About Scare'dy over there." She pointed over At Jonathan.

"What'd you call me!?" Harley rolled her eyes and pat Jervis's back, "Guys now-a-days, Can't take a joke." She giggled to herself.

Jervis smiled a little bit, but still felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Thank you Harley." She Chuckled, "It's not a Problem Jerv."

Dr. Young sighed, she hasn't had any progress that day, and they only had a 26 minutes left before Group Therapy was over. She needed to find something to talk about. She knew she wasn't going to get any progress in at this rate, so instead she took to something even more interesting. It was unprofessional of coarse, but it would keep everyone paying attention, especially Jervis.

Jonathan, Rested his back on the cold steel chair, and let his long lanky legs stick out, and cross. God, what he would do for a book right now. how much he just wanted to tune out the Idiots he sat among. He looked beside him at his Cell mate, and just wanted to chuckled at how much of a child he was acting, covering his face like that, how he sounded when he got scared, or shy, All and all it was the same with Jervis. It was sort of.. Cute. In of coarse a child like way, It wasn't like he thought of it as a literal way, like he liked the other. Jonathan shook his head. The idea seemed ridiculous, He's been celling with a Strange man for months, He'll admit they have been interesting, Romantic? Not in the least, but there were some moments between them that ended in awkward silence. But he in no way found the other romantically interesting in any way.. did he? O..-of coarse not, It seemed unlikely.. But still..

Jonathan wanted to strike himself with fear gas, this wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking about it.

Dr. Young Cleared her throat and looked over at Crane. "So Mr. Cra.."

"DOCTOR. For the Very Last time."

"Uh.. DR. Crane, Tell me What's it like, Rooming with Mr. Tetch?"

Crane leaned back and thought about it.

"Alright, I suppose. I Haven't wanted to Kill him, or Fear Gas him once, so its been Okay." Dr. Young scribbled down something on her note pad before continuing.

"Anything you found in common with the other?"

"We both like playing Chess. And Like-wise each others company, I do prefer to be alone myself, but We've had a few interesting conversations." He stated plainly.

"That good," She Paused. "Any.. Interactions with the other?"

"Pardon?" Jonathan asked, slightly puzzled. "You mean do we hug? Have A friendship handshake? If so, You are terribly mistaken." He glared at her boredly.

"No." She began, "I was reffering to something bit more personal than that."

Jonathan thought about it for a moment. "For instance, like.." He moved his hand idly above him for a moment. "Play games?"

Dr. Young gave him a stupid look. Then regained her composure, before speaking. "No I ment on a much more, How do I say.." She sat in a moment in thought, then continued. "Relationship level."

"Like sleepi'n together?" Harley piped up. Utterly confused.

Dr. Young nodded. "Precicely."

Crane stopped, Harley's mouth dropped, Ivy and Two face looked at eachother, then back at Dr. Young, Yet the Riddler and the Joker couldn't hold back there laughs very well. Jervis had his face covered again by his hat in order to hide a deep blush he felt burning his cheeks.

"ajf.. W..-what?" Cranes voice was both shocked, and Demanding.

"Well, Have you two ever.." Her voice seemed so calm.

"I Suggest you Stop while your ahead." Jonathan Growled. His eyes Flickered. Nobody noticed.

"Jonathan I was only implying..."

_"No Johnathan. Just Scarecrow."_ His voice Deepened into a Raspy Growl with in moments.

His expression on his face became deeper, and his eyes even got a bit Darker. Jonathan was removed from the Drivers seat of the body he was previously in, and Scarecrow took the wheel, Tired of the defensiveness of his 'Normal' Half. And wanted to Prove a point, that nobody would ever understand.

Jervis scooted away from him, just an inch. Harley and the other's stared in awe. Not many people get to see Cranes Second personality without getting a face full of Fear Gas.

Dr. Young, cleared her throat once again, and held down that tiny nerve that wanted to shake so badly. "Well Scarecrow." She Replied. Her face and voice sounded calm. Though on the inside, she wasn't. She kept professional.

_"Hey diddle diddle.."_ He Mumbled loudly, voice scratchy and uneasy.

"Would you mind answering the Question before?" She asked. Becoming more hesitant.

_"The cat and the fiddle.. The cow jumped over the moon..."_ He chanted to himself, Ignoring her.

"Scarecrow?"

_"The little dog laughed to see such fun.."_

He Seemed engrossed by the rhyme, But in all sense of the Question, He was doing the one thing He knew his other incompetent self feared to admit. This Made Scarecrow Grin grow, showing his teeth, his head tilted forward, and his dirty redish hair covered his eyes. He moved his legs under his chair, and let his arms hang off his sides.

_"And the dish ran away with the spoon."_ He Let a giggle escape his throat. A shiver went down Edwards and Ivy's Spines, whether they would ever admit it or not.

Jonathan watched helplessly threw his eyes, He knew what he was up to, and didn't know how to stop it.

**'Scarecrow! Stop, Please, This is wrong, don't do this!**'

_"London Bridge is Falling down, Falling down, Falling down.."_

Scarecrow stood up and leaned over Jervis, Pulling him up to his feet.

**'Oh, god stop, What.. No! No!'**

_"London Bridge is Falling down.. My Fair Lady.." _

Dr. Young had stopped talking, She sat there silently, like the rest of the rouges as everything played out. She didn't know what to do, She didn't want to call the guards, in fear of pissing off Scarecrow. Or having himself be turned back to Jonathan.

The Taller man's eyes kept flickering, Blinking wildly.

_"Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet_...**Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?** _Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full!_...**Ring around** _the rosy_.." There was some battle going on between the two, He was fighting with himself. Yet No one knew who was winning.

"_E_**N**_O_**U**_G_**H**!" Scarecrow Screamed. Practically in Jervis's Ear. The smaller man winced in fear.

Crow had ahold of His cell mates arm's tightly. Gripping them painfully.

With one arm, he quickly grabbed Jervis's Precious Hat, and threw it, it landed on Harley's lap. She Jerked a bit, but grabbed the hat tightly in her hands. It was a nice hat. "M..M-MY HAT!" Jervis Yelled in Shocked. He wanted to reach behind him and Take it back, but he couldn't move. Being held in place. Wanting more than anything to be gone, He wanted his hat, to be set free, He wished he wasn't so scared, He wanted to fight back, but was awfully afraid of what Crow would do to him, He also didn't want to hurt his best Friend, someone he cares about.. He Screamed in pain when the nails dug deeper into his skin, causing blood to drip down his arms. He whimpered, His eyes Stinging with tears he wouldn't let drop.

_"Hatter, Oh Hatter, He finally Had her, Wrapped in his arms and took her away,"_ Scarecrow chanted, as if he could ONLY speak in rhymes. He leaned forward, his eyes locked on Jervis's. Chill after chill ran up and down The Mad Hatters Back.

_"Alice, Oh Alice, Who was so full of Malice, was taken from her Palace, and was taken away." _

Jervis Tried to breathe, But simply couldn't, His cheeks felt hot, and probably looked as red as The actual Blood. He could feel himself shaking, He was terrified, he looked so and felt so. His Breathing became heavy, Pain shot up The Hatter's arms, The taller males nails dug in his skin. His hat was missing, he felt hopeless, his messy bangs continued to fall on face, and cover his eyes, But just not well enough, Because Crow could still see the Terror in the Hatters rather large eyes.

Nobody laughed at Jervis Misfortune. Everyone was stunned to silence, Even the Joker didn't have a comment on the situation, He knew better not to get involved with scarecrow, he could piss of Jonny and not have any consequence, Just not crow..

The Riddler was the same way, but him and Crane were friends.

_"Tell me Jeeeeeerviiiiiissss." _Scarecrow Hissed out. His Grin widening.

_"Are you Sssstill not afriaaaaaaad of meee..?"_ A deep Chuckled escaped his throat and enjoyed watching the smaller man cower, and shake in his arms.

Jervis couldn't speak, when he opened his mouth to say something, nothing would come out.

_"I surely hoooooooooooope noooot.." _

And without a Second Moments Hesitation. He slammed his mouth on Jervis's Lips.


	3. Madness

Confusion, Tension, Heat and Pain. Is all Jervis Tetch felt. His mind went blank, and his body went still. Heat raced to his cheeks desperately. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until his lungs began to burn. Soft fierce lips attached themselves to his own, pressing hard, something warm and wet touched the inside of his lips. A Tongue? Yes, Cranes Tongue.. Or Scarecrows? Jervis was too weak, and too shocked to fight back. But deep inside, somewhere far under all this confusion and mixed emotions. He wanted it.

The stinging in his arms began to fade away from his thoughts. He could only think about who's mouth was pressed up against his own in a Dominant manor. His eye lids began to falter, and close. The room was Silent, The rouges watched in shock and awe at the seane that has played its way out before them. No one dared make a noise.

This Cannot be happening, What went wrong? Why me?' Jervis felt his cheeks grow even warmer. He struggled to pull free from Scarecrows grasp. He knew this was wrong, He shouldn't want this. But The taller man's grasp held the Hatter in place, He wasn't going anywhere. And some part of The Mad Hatter.. Was very thankful for that. His mouth slid open a slight bit wider, and Crow was able to twist his Tongue inside of the others. Jervis slid his tongue into Scarecrows. And It was all over.

Jervis began feeling himself drifting far away, With another presence that pushed his way past the Man. And took the Driver's seat of the body. Jervis began to smell Tea.. There were Friends there, The March Hare.. White Rabbit.. Doormouse... Oh, Alice.. sitting peacefully at the end of the Table... Clean cup clean cup clean cup clean cup move down move down move down...

Hatter took the Wheel instantly as the chance came. His eyes growing cold and emotionless, but a smile plastered it's self on a now Different face. Forcing his face forward, to deepen the kiss. Nobody realized what had happened. Nobody Realize That He was now the mad man he was so afraid to become. The one thing he fought against his entire stay at Arkham.

He became the Mad Hatter.

The room filled with Soft Wet noises as they continued to kiss. There group therapy session was over minutes ago, and the two finally Separated. Scarecrow stopped first, but still had his grip on the man. _"..Hark! Hark! The dogs do Bark.."_ He Mumbled. His voice seemed to be filled with Gravel, and rasped when he spoke. "_Lil' Miss Muffit, Sat on her Tuffit.."_ Pronouncing each word oddly. Until Interrupted.

A Noise, a very unpleasant noise, that only brought great pleasure to Scarecrow's Twisted ears. Was laughter. Hatter's Laughter.

It Was coated in Pure Insanity, Mixed undelightfully with Madness, Anger, and a few other Emotions that most likely didn't exist. It was Unnerving, and Disturbing. Dr. Young sat uncomfortably in her seat, as her heart began to race slightly. She couldn't move. The Rouges looked both Terrified, Confused, and Angry. But none Moved or looked away.

The Laughing got Louder, and Louder.

Till It abruptly. Stopped.

The Silence seemed more Unsettling, stiff, and Tense.

The Hatter Opened his eyes wide, and looked around, with a very unpleasant, and Highly unwelcoming Smile Plastered on his Already Crazed Face.

_"'You are old, Father William,' the young man said, 'And your hair has become very white, And yet you incessantly stand on your head, Do you think, at your age, it is right?'"_ His voice still and Peering only at Scarecrow. His eyes cold and unmoving. But Brought shudder's down a few Rouges backs.

_"'In my youth,' Father William replied to his son, 'I feared it might injure the brain, But, now that I'm perfectly sure I have none, Why, I do it again and again.'"_ Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the Irony of the words. But quickly gained his composure, when Scarecrows eyes landed on him. He looked ready to ponce. To give into the Urge of Harm, Of Watching one suffer, of Fear. _"Pat-a-cake Pat-a-cake.."_ Scarecrow Trailed off again.

_"Baker's Man, Bake me a cake as fast as you can.."_ He was growling.

_"'Speak English!' said the Eaglet. 'I don't know the meaning of half those long words, and I don't believe you do either!'_" Hatter shouted at Scarecrow. Who Only ignored him intently. The Guard's outside the room began to get a bit concerned. Session was over and they were still in, and being very quiet at that. They peered inside, and just saw the two standing. They didn't think much of it at first, But looking closer. They saw the utter fear on most of the Inmates face's. The Doctors as well. One began seeing marks of blood Drip from Hatters Sleeve. Causing Panic.

The Guards flung the doors open. Making all the rouges Jump. Scarecrow hissed violently, Grabbing Hatter by the hair and slamming him to the floor. He quickly Regained himself and Stood solidly on his feet_. "BANDERSNATCH! JABBORWOKY! OFF WITH THIER HEADS!"_ Fury raged outside of him. Interruptions were very, VERY Rude. He swung himself forward landing on top of a guard and pushing him down on the floor. Pinning him, and slamming his head repeatedly on the cold wooded ground. The guard tried desperately to push him off, but couldn't.

He began feeling light headed. Pain pounded around in his skull, and his eyes began to flutter. Blood poured out in sprits out the back of his head. While Scarecrow jumped the other, Clawing at his face and Speaking simple twisted nothingness in the guards direction. Ivy, and Two-Face jumped up at the chance of escape. The Doors where Open. Running out of the room quickly. The Joker slipped up from behind Dr. Young and laced his long slender fingers around her throat. Laughing hysterically to himself. "Nighty Night Doc!" He Proclaimed. Chocking her to death.

Her face changing different colors. Eyes bulging. She struggled helplessly trying to pull his fingers off her neck. To get a gasp of breath, but the more she struggled. The Tighter the grip held on, and squeezed. Terrible Gagging, and choking sounds escaped her throat, as tears Streamed down her now Lifeless face. He Felt Prosperous, and left her body there propped up in her chair. And Left the room in a Gleefully hurry, Holding Harley in one arm.

The Riddler Stayed back with Jervis and Jonathan. Both guards where out, and both may be incapable of moving for a while. The Sirans began to go off in that Dim asylum. Harley, Joker, Two-face, and Ivy had escaped successfully. Guards Shouts and yells Filled the long dim hallways. And the Loud Buzzing Siren percied threw the sound Barrier. Scarecrow Faded into nothing with in moments. And Jonathan Opened his eyes.

But The Mad Hatter didn't.

Jervis was still in Wonderland. The Guards were coming.

"What the hell.." Crane looked around. "What happened?"

It was more of a statement than an actual Question. "OH GOOD! Jonny Came back to the living! Don't even.. Pull that again." Crane could feel a slight blush move its way quickly to his cheeks. He knew what he was talking about. Crow made his watch every minute.

"I..I d..-don.." He trailed off. _"Rule Forty-two. All persons more than a mile high must leave the court."_ Hatter exclaimed, raising an angry fist in the air. _"Hath thou slane the Jobberwock my son?"_ Crane glared down at Jervis Curiously.

**'What did you do.'**

_'Hickory dickory dock..'_

**'Fix him, Don't leave him like this!'**

_'The Mouse ran up the clock..'_

_'The clock struck one, The mouse ran down..'_

**'I know, I know, I lost my temper.'**

_'Hey Diddle Diddle..'_

Crane sighed mentally and wanted to smack Scarecrow in the face if he could. He was never any help, He messed up his cell mate, How was he gonna be able to contain himself hearing Lewis Carroll Quotes Three times more than usual. He already wanted to give him a big breath of Fear Toxin. Liking the thought of the littler man Squirming and screaming in utter terror. Eyes wide in Fear... So much Fe-..

A loud boom echo threw the hall ways. They had to get out of here, before the Bat shows up, and that 'boom' ends up being the last thing they hear. They had to escape.

And they had to escape. NOW.

Without even second thought, Jonathan Grabbed the Hatter by the arm and yanked him forward. The other Applied and they ran as quickly as they could. Pushing past Doctors. The Guards haven't even made it down to this wing yet, which made it all the easier to leave. There was a door that was never locked off by the side of the building. Yet it was always heavily guarded. But to their advantage. There were only two standing there. Which were fairly easy to dispose of.

He pushed open the doors and darted off, and away from the Asylum. Hatter close at heels. The Riddler Went off some random Direction. Neither cared enough to look back or ask. Running faster. The Sirans Beamed louder and louder. Cop Cars Swerved around the place, Guards ran around frantically. And soon enough, Batman and Robin will be making their way in soon enough.

The thought made the rouge sick to his stomach, but he continued running. And did so until it hurt to walk. Hatter was running out of breath, but his determination kept him going forward.

He knew where to go. The Surroundings around them began to look familiar to him. And to his delight, he knew why.

His Old hide out. An abandoned old factory of sorts. Just a mile ahead. He wasn't sure how much longer he could make it, and The Hatter looked pretty tired to. But they couldn't slow down. They just couldn't afford getting caught.

And at that, they made there way to the Factory. Far away from Harms way, Very Far away from that Damn asylum, Safe. And could now only, just barely here the Loud noises From the Asylum, that seemed just so far away.


	4. Tea Time

Harley Quinn Held on tightly to The Jokers arm as they ran further and further from the Asylum. Watching as Ivy went into the trees, and Harvey Went down the road. The Riddler, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow were no where to be seen. Load Sirans bursted repentantly through the air and echoing off the Trees and the ground, but growing quitter as the made their way down into a sewer pipe, escaping all wondering eyes, even the Bats.

Harley wanted to complain about the smell, but instead grabbed her nose and breathed through her mouth. Taste was no better but It didn't make her want to gag as much. The Joker Laughed hysterically and grabbed Harley into his arms for a moment in joyous embrace before throwing her to the wall of the sewer in a Fit of happy laughter. "We're free Harley!" He proclaimed threw heavy giggles. "And we didn't even have to come up with a plan!" Raising his hands in the putrid air before letting them hang by his sides, catching his breath. Calming down.

Joker grabbed the disgusted Harley by the arm once again and began going through the sewer passage way. The sound of What seemed like streams and pouring water came from everywhere, Neither wanted to think about what it could possibly be. Looking through the Fairly dim lights in search of a Man hole, going further downward. A way out, then of course, A new Hideout. Someplace to start up again in Chaos, They would have to lay low for a week or two before exploding things, they just got free. No need in getting thrown back in the Asylum again.

Harley saw a man hole right above them and began climbing up. The Joker insisted she moved quicker, Becoming more and more obvious that he thought it smell awful down there too.

She Pushed up with a bit of effort and heaved it off, blowing the straggling blond hair out of her pale face, and pulling herself out. The Joker right at her heels. "Where we headin' to now Mr. J?" She asked dusting off her Arkham Uniform. "Maybe go Clothes shopping?" He let out another laugh. "Yeah Harl's Clothes 'Shopping'," She giggled as well and grabbed his arm. "Oh Puddin'.."

The Factory The Two Rouges Were residing in for the time being, was fairly dusty damp place. Filled with Thousands of Board Games, and pieces. A large front area, filled with broken down games, and machines, Trash every here and there, Broken glass and wires. No Windows any where from what could be seen from the mess. Above all the mess was a stair case, which lead up to what used to be a fairly large Break Room. Sort of dusty and smelled of Rotting coffee, The lights worked well for what the Taller rouge could tell, as he helped in his Shorter Companion.

Jonathan Lead Jervis in, setting him on a coffee stained couch, which was surprisingly comfortable considering how old it could of been. Crane looked up from his confused and mentally disturbed friend to examine the place. There was a Stove and a Fridge, that seemed to be working, setting off in the corner, a couple cupboards that he is gonna have to check to see what's in them, A table with A couple wooden chairs, which could possibly be stable. There was another room off to the side, which crane entered, reaching for the switch, flipping it on. The lights were dim. but still worked for all he could tell.

Peering inside There were rows of Plates, cups, kettles, Forks, spoons, and other Utensils that could be used for cooking, a dish washer off to the side and towels. This place seemed to have it all. Though a Bathroom has yet to make it's self known, and would definitely have to be found at some point.

A low groaning sound came from behind him, He turned himself around to see Jervis shaking his head uncomfortably. He was coming back.

Crane felt nearly relieved at this, He was in no mood for fighting a crazed Hatter. Moving to his acquaintance, he stood, almost bored like, right in front of the shorter male. Shaking his head again, blinking his eyes wildly. He looked up at His old cell mate, then around. Taking in his new surroundings. "J..-jonathan?" He stuttered. Jervis was back. "W..-where in Wonderland are we?" He asked, letting his soft blue eyes wonder the room. "A Factory. A Game factory as it seems to be." He stated plainly.

"We're free?" He asked, his voice seemed amazed, and his eyes showed no different. Standing himself up, a large Cheshire grin Grew wildly on his face. "Oh we simply must celebrate this Frabjous Day! A Tea Party! It's time for Tea my dearest Oyster!" Shooting his hands in the air. His grin soon left and arms dropped down to his sides, he raised and eyebrow. "Um.. Is there any Tea here Dearest?" He asked.

Crane Shrugged, Pointing his finger to the cupboards. Jervis Practically skipped over there, and began searching threw the cupboards, each and everyone without any luck, until he hit the last one. "Oh!" He smiled, and reached in the back, pulling out a package. "English Breakfast! Oh Simply Frabjous!" He held the thing lovingly in his arms and set it on top of the stove, turning a nob, and turning it on. "..Kettles...Kettles.." He whispered to himself, letting his eyes wonder once again. They finally landed on the door, and he let himself in. Grabbing the first kettle he saw. It looked fairly clean to his eyes, and bringing it to The sink.

A running Faucet. Which also means Running water, Jonathan was happy about this. Jervis Filled it to the brim, then set it on the heat. Leaving it to heat up and boil. "Oh Jonathan how did you find such a place?" He smiled to himself and then to his friend. "Its Wonderful." He giggled contently, getting no response from Crane.

Used to it, he didn't let it bother him. "Did you say this was a game factory?" Jervis asked, checking his water to see how far it has gone. "Yes." He replied plainly.

"Then get us a game! Dwell on our time with something entertaining! Checkers perhaps?" Jonathan shrugged and looked down the stairs. Grabbing a game before heading back up one again. They seemed to always be head first in a game. Setting it out on the table, Choosing The black pieces for himself, and White pieces for Jervis.

Jervis found two nice cups for himself and Crane, setting them out, and pouring in the now boiled water. Putting in the Tea bags and bringing the cups to the Table. "I hope your thirsty, What are we playing for?" Jervis took his seat on a creaky wooden chair, but held his weight perfectly. Jonathan pointed a finger behind him. "Who ever win's gets to sleep on the couch." "Deal."

The game went back and forth for a while, 'King me's' and 'check mates' were passed mutually, the soft slurping of tea echoed lightly threw the room. Jervis had Crane's last player cornered, leaning back against his chair victoriously. "Check mate dear." He said grinning, setting down his empty cup of tea beside him, and the stack of Cranes Lost Solders.

Crane yawned in reply, "Alright, I'm guessing your tired now Tetch?" Jervis shrugged.

Jonathan led a hand, pointing in the opposite direction of himself. "well?" Jervis Made a 'Psh!' Sound and smiled. Waving his hand idly in the air. "Oh you Bandersnatch." Jervis Chuckled. "We both know how much you need your comfort, or you won't sleep. I won the game because It's the battle I won. Take The Couch Dearest, I don't need it." He smiled. Picking himself up and grabbing both of the Empty Cups taking them to the sink. "Go on." he made a 'shoo' gesture to the couch, which Crane obeyed willingly. Though slightly hesitantly.

He almost wanted to ask where He would sleep, but decided against it. It would sound as if he care what the other did. He climbed on the couch and relaxed his back, stretching his long legs and crossing them. Jervis walked in soon after and laid down on the floor next to the couch. Feeling safer closer to Crane. Jonathan felt slightly bad about leaving him like that.

**'I can't just leave him..'**

_'Yes you can.'_

**'He gave up the couch for me'**

_'now use it.'_

Jonathan sighed and looked at the couch. He could fit both of them on here. they would be very close to each other, but there was room.

_'..our comfort zone will be compromised..'_

**'It's the right thing to do'**

_'when have you ever done the 'right thing'?'_

Scarecrow was right, when has he? He mentally smacked himself in the face.

_'Hey diddle diddle..'_

"Hey." Jonathan spoke up. "Yes?" Jervis replied from the floor, tired sounding. "I've got some room up here, You can't sleep on the floor." He said, patting the spot next to him. Jervis lifted himself up, and gave Jonathan a weary look. "You're not planning on fear gassing me are you?" He asked, Crane smiled. Only slightly. "Do I look like I have any on me?" "no." "I didn't think so, I don't even have my costume, Just get up here." Jervis was hesitant, but did as he was asked, climbing up on the couch. Immediately feeling more comfortable, Falling quickly into sleep.

Crane felt a bit odd being this close to him. He could feel the others warm breath on his neck, and feel a bit of the others weight as well. The warmth of another presence pressed up against himself. The feeling was one he wasn't used to. But he owed it to him. Giving away his own comfort for his 'Friend'. Jonathan had enough manners to know what to do from there.

Jervis's breathing began to slow to a soft and steady rhythm. Soft tufts of hair had fallen on his pale sleeping face. Making him look utterly peaceful. Jonathan let a yawn escape his throat. Feeling his own Tiredness catching up to him. Oh how he would just love to read a book. A Real book. A Good Book. A Vincent Price, A Stephen King, Or an Edger Allen Poe. It Really didn't matter, Something to preoccupy his brain. To fall into the Blissful words of Horror and Dread, to taste the sweet Fear the Protagonists feel on each suspense filled page. It sounded Wonderful. Oh what he would do for a book..

And a change of clothing. He looked down at his Arkham Uniform. He would have to go out and find something for himself to wear, and if he's feeling generous, he'd get something for Jervis to. Maybe.

A yawn hit him, and began to feel his eyes flutter shut. He reached up and pulled a chain. A soft but stern 'Click!' Snapped quickly, and the Room was consumed by a gentle darkness. Letting the Rouges that slept inside enter their own little dream world. And Close their eyes for the Night.


	5. Very Much Needed

Jonathan woke up to the stir of something on him. He couldn't seem to remember where he was or what was going on, until he opened his eyes. One slowly slid open, a white celling above him, This isn't Arkham, Jonathan thought. Arkham's celling's are cement. Moving his head around and looked down, Jervis was half on, half off, of himself. His head using his chest as a pillow. A slight blush hit his face, and he pushed Jervis on the floor. Making him wake up with a start.

"Ah! What in The Queens name!?" Jervis bolted upright in the sitting position. His eyes wide, looks like he forgot where he was to, Jonathan pointed out. Smirking at his stupidity. "Morning Jerv." Jonathan yawned out. "Sleep well?"

Jervis stood, and dusted himself off. "It was precarious if you ask me, but well. Yours?" Jonathan didn't answer, and Jervis didn't seem to really mind, It was too early to really care, Jervis looked over at Jonathan and beamed one of his Cheshire smiles. "Morning tea?" Jervis asked, hoping he got to serve for more than one person today. Jonathan shrugged, turning away from that big grin to look at the side of the couch. "Go ahead."

Jervis footsteps seemed far too chipper, but so didn't the man they belonged to. Jonathan never really saw Jervis as being a morning kind of person. But back at Arkham, who would be? He turned himself so he were more comfortable, he felt lighter. He didn't like it, and colder. He felt deprived of warmth, that made him shiver, letting his hand drift to where Jervis was sleeping, it was still warm. He let it hover there for a moment more before getting himself up. Stretching his arms and back, yawning.

He turned his attention to Jervis, who was moving about the kitchen, getting the kettle, the tea, and among other things, he almost tripped over his feet twice. Jonathan chuckled, He had to admit, Jervis was really entertaining. His blondish red hair bouncing up and down. Jonathan idly licked his lips before he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the seat he was the night before, the cards were still lying there.

Jervis scurried around for a moment longer, until he was satisfied with his work. Leaning against the counter, his legs crossed, and his eyes sheepish. A small smile planted on his lips, for reasons unknown to anybody and everybody other than Jervis. Jonathan couldn't help but let his eyes wonder Jervis body, he looked average, not too fat, not too skinny, no real muscle, but he was never one to do the dirty work, He had soft features, big blues eyes that always seem to be somewhere else, always happy, confused, hurt. Never angry, but when they are, Jonathan wouldn't want to be there, Jervis is a lot of thing, but if you get him going, well, to make things short and sweet, being experimented with, cut open without anesthetic, and watch your own organs be ripped out and thrown in the garbage would be paradise.

Jonathan looked at Jervis's face, how could something that looked this innocent be so bad? It was beyond him, he looked his character, all the rouges did, then you look at Jervis, and wonder how something so cute could be so Psycho? Wait did he just say cute? Jonathan felt odd, that he didn't really find anything wrong with that. It was true.

Wanting to just let Scarecrow take over, he was better at this than he was. Jervis noticed Jonathan staring at him, a blush made its way to his face. "Jonathan?" Crane snapped out of his train of thought. "huh?"

"You were staring."

"I was."

Jervis looked at him stupidly. "Gotham's Scariest is absent minded?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, He watched Jervis lips move, and remembered what if felt like to have them in his, The only bad part was it shocked him to become the 'Hatter' If he were to ever do that again, He'd have to warn him. Have to warn him.. Hm. Well that takes the fun out of it. Him and Jervis locked eye contact, Jonathan kept looking at Jervis, and some desire in him, just wanted to have him. He can't. That's wrong.

Jervis looked away, finding the situation sort of awkward, Jonathan never stared at him, unless he was giving him that death glare of his. Looking away, he turned his attention to the wall. Waiting for the tea to finally be done.

"London Bridges Falling down.." Jonathan stood up, and began walking away.

"Jonathan?" Jervis looked at him curiously, "where are you going?"

"Out."

"Wait!" Jervis half stumbled from the counter.

"What?" Jonathan snapped, A little too harshly.

Jervis didn't seem at all fazed. "W..-where are you going?"

"I already told you. Out." He began to sound annoyed, he hated getting asked questions, and loathed it even more when he had to repeat himself.

"Are you coming back?" Why was Jervis freaking out?

"Maybe, depends if I find a better hideout."

"Wait.. _what!?" _ Jervis grabbed the sleeve of his shoulder. _"Don't leave me here!"_

"And why the fuck not?" Crane grabbed his arm away from him.

"_Because I'll be alone here!" _ Jervis grabbed his hair, unintentionally dramatic. _"I don't want to be among Mad people!"_

"Tetch, knock it off." Jonathan snapped. "I said _'Maybe'," _ Crane emphasized the last word, loud and clear, so even Jervis couldn't deny it was in his sentence, and was, in fact. A word.

"_But Alice will be so angry.." _ Jervis last comment was meant for himself, but didn't mind that Jonathan heard. _"I've let her down Terribly.. _"Letting out a small whimper_,_ Jervis's small frame landed on his rear end, still holding his blonde tangled hair in his clutches. He let his legs come to his body, throwing his face between his knees. He looked like a child.

Jonathan rubbed his temples , not entirely sure of what to do, he could just leave him a heap on the floor, Which he still wasn't entirely sure as to why he was in the first place. Didn't want him to leave? Alice? Why would a heroine from his book be mad at him? Fucking crazies..

Jonathan stood there, debating on what to do. Deciding that giving him a nap seemed like a good idea, Jonathan honestly doubted Jervis slept well at all, despite how he looked when he did. Yet, the longer he thought about it, the dumber it seemed to become. Giving a grown man a nap? He wasn't a child. Just _'Child-like' _.

"Fuck it.." Crane mumbled to himself. He turned around and began leaving once again. Jervis didn't stop him, now why would he? He was on the streets for a bit, hiding in the shadows. He had to get a new uniform. His scarecrow one was back at the Asylums, and he didn't want to get caught being the first rouge trying to break _in_ to the Hell-hole. New clothes.. Where can he find new clothes..

He thought about robbing a store, but it came out as tacky, and bluntly obvious. Pushing the thought away, he remembered an old hide out of his. He had some spare clothes there. Then he thought of Jervis. Crane shrugged. If he found something that could be at any way the shorter man's size, then he would bring it back, if not. Then Jervis was gonna have to run around in his Arkham uniform for a bit longer. Without another thought, he walked briskly down an alleyway to his old hideout.

Jervis whimpered softly to himself when Crane slammed the door behind him. Was it something he had said? Oh god he was alone. Alice wasn't talking to him, probably disappointed that he didn't put his foot down and force Jonathan to stay. "What if he never returns?" Jervis lifted his head from his knees, his eyes stinging with tears. "What if the Jabberwock comes and takes him away, what if he cannot sla.." He shook his head, refusing to finish the sentence. "Alice please, forgive me." His lower lip quivered.

She said nothing to him, making him feel worse than he already was. "I know." He sniffled, starting to pull himself to his feet. "I.. I could make some tea for his return!" He stopped midair. "If he _does_ return of course.." he let himself fall back on his rear. "Oh Jubjub!" Jervis cursed. "He will return! I just know it! He.. He has to." Saying those last few words quietly. He felt deprived, thinking of just hours before.

He was sleeping in the same space he was, the scarecrow. That had to be some achievement, and Jervis didn't even have to ask! "He's got to come back.." Jervis sighed, "He simply must.."

Jonathan looked at himself in the shattered remains of what used to be a mirror. Already had himself changed, Wearing a white T-Shirt, and a Black sweater over it, Dark brown kakis, and a pair of shoes. Fixing his unruly hair, if only slightly. He grabbed a brown satchel, and tossed it on his old reading chair. He found something that Jervis would most likely fit into. A white button up collared shirt, and a pair of black kakis. Jonathan couldn't quite remember why he had pants in this size, but he recalled that it had something to do with a heist a while back. Throwing the clothes into the Satchel, Jonathan grabbed his collection of books, most about fear, or horror, and also some of his chemicals as well. Tossing them inside. Checking around to make sure there was nothing else of importance, he left. Locking it on his way out. It may come in handy to have a backup. Just in case a certain bat knew where you were. Keeping his head hung low, he made his way back to the factory.

Jervis was now sitting at the table, quickly wiping away at his tears. What if Jonathan 'Were' to return, do you want him to see you a mess? Certainly not. He tried and tried, but they kept coming. "He will come back, he will come back, he will come back.." Jervis tried to reassure himself. "Jonathan's smart, the Jabberwock won't find him so quickly. Not even the bat was that good." He sighed, that was a lie, the bat _was _that good. But he wasn't going to admit it, He was trying to make himself feel _better _not_ worse._

He rolled his fingers idly around the brim of his tea cup, it burn his skin, but he didn't care. It felt good to feel pain, than simply nothing at all. Looking across from himself, he took the liberty to make Jonathan a cup. It gave him that hope that it'll be drunk soon, and not by himself. Propping his head up on the palm of his hand, he was set off his tea. He really just wanted it for its warmth than anything else. There was a loud noise as the door to the factory opened then shut. Jervis bolted up, in hopes that it was Jonathan, and to his luck. It was.

"You came back!" Jervis smiled madly, jumping on crane and forcing a hug.

Jonathan stumbled back, taken by surprise at the sudden closeness of another. "Get the fuck off me Tetch." Jonathan rasped. Jervis ignored him, and just continued to cling.

"I thought you were going to be caught by that Jabberwocky, and be sent back to that wretched old Asylum."

Jonathan ignored the affection, patting Jervis's head like a child, then pried him off of himself. "Glad you missed me." Jonathan stated sarcastically. Not really buying what Jervis was saying, how could anybody be worried about him? "Got you clothes." He pulled off the satchel and placed it on the ground, he reached in and pulled out his books and then his chemicals. Leaving in the clothes, he tossed them at Jervis, "Get dressed." He stated, and began to place his books away. He's been dying to read something.

Jervis snatched the bag and walked into the kettle room. Returning shortly in his new clothes. Jonathan looked up at him, slightly impressed. The shirt was tucked in nicely in the waist band of the pants. And fit well onto his body. "Oh thank you Jonathan," Jervis said, smiling "These clothes are simply Frabjous."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Placing his books on a shelf off in the corner of the room. "Glad you like them." He stated plainly, less than interested.

"Oh, and Jonathan, before I forget." Jonathan heard Jervis's footsteps descend further from him, a sound of glass being listed, then the footsteps made their way to him. "I wasn't sure when, or if you were returning, so I made tea for you. It's been sitting on the table for maybe 20 minutes now."

Jervis smiled down, and looked at the cup. Jonathan turned around. To make sure that his ears didn't deceive him, did Jervis really make him tea, hoping he would come back? It sounded sad, but Jonathan couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. "Though, perhaps I should warm it back up." Jervis looked up at Jonathan and smiled.

"No." Jonathan took the cup and drank it, the liquids where still a little bit warm. Good enough, "Thanks." Jonathan turned his back towards Jervis, drinking, and finishing up his books.

Jervis felt better, though slightly disappointed. He wasn't sure why he felt disappointed, Jonathan hadn't thrown his cup at him and forced him to clean it up. No, instead he drank it and thanked him. But why did Jervis feel so empty? Like he wanted something more? "D..-do you need help?" Jervis asked, talking to Jonathans back.

Jonathan turned around, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Um, sure. Finish up the books, I'll go put away my chemicals." Jervis felt slightly relieved he let him. Jonathan turned on his heel and grabbed his supplies, sticking them on a table a little bit away from where Jervis was standing. Jervis began placing book after book onto the shelf, none of them popped out to him, but one cover he saw made him smile.

"I didn't know you had The Raven," Jervis stated, flipping the pages around.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied. "It's one of my favorites from Edger Allen Poe."

Jervis smiled, "I can't quote this book like I can Alice in Wonderland, but I know it pretty well, such a good story." He smiled, "Why's a Raven like a Writing Desk?" Jervis asked. Crane rolled his eyes. "The answer is inconclusive Tetch."

"Oh but there has to be an answer." Jervis pouted slightly, giving the book one last look before putting it away. Jonathan finished up with his chemicals and tubes and such, satisfied with how it looked. He turned around to face Jervis, who was having trouble getting the book to the top shelf, even on his tip toes he couldn't reach it. Jonathan chuckled, leaning back and just watched him struggled for a moment or two before piping up. "Need help?"

"No!" Jervis said, his voice sounded frustrated. "I can handle this!"

"I'm sure you can," Jonathan watched him a little longer, then strode up beside him. Getting close, he breathed in Jervis's ear. "You sure you don't want me to help you.."

Jonathan saw shivers go down Jervis's back. "I..I Got this.."

"You don't sound too certain…"

Jervis eyes fluttered for a moment, before he forced them open. He sighed. "I could use a hand."

Jonathan smiled, snatching the book from the other males hands, he placed it on the top shelf. That was the last of it. Turning, he looked down at Jervis. His cheeks shown a slight pink around it, and a weak smile under that. It seemed liked the perfect opportunity. And who was Jonathan to deny a perfect opportunity. "Jonathan, Tha.."

Jonathan got real close, leaning down and breathing in his ear again. "No… Thank you."

Looking at Jervis's reaction, his face got slightly redder, Jonathan liked this. He liked the control. Reaching his hand to softly touch Jervis cheek. Jervis tried to move into the touch, but Jonathan pulled away, much to Jervis's disapproval. But before he could protest, Jonathan pressed his lips on the side of his face. Jervis yelp in surprise, but didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned in for more of that wanted friction.

Jervis's head snapped to the side, taking Jonathan's mouth in his own. Jonathan jumped slightly, no fear.. no fear..

He pressed his face forward, deepening the kiss. Jonathan tongue slid out, and much to his liking, Jervis opened his mouth a bit wider, and allowed access. His tongue flicked inside without much hesitation, Jervis tasted of Tea and something sweet. His mouth warm, lips soft. Jervis let out a slight moan. His eyes closing along with Jonathans. Crane wrapped his arms around Jervis, pulling him upward, so he was straddling his legs. Holding him closer, the kiss lasted a while, both gasping for air, and eating each others face's feverously. Crane has wanted to do this so badly, since the first time they kissed back at Arkham. Jonathan pulled Jervis onto the couch, over him. His hands were holding his back, while Jervis's was going through his hair, and holding his head.

Gasping for air, they stopped kissing for a moment, just holding each other. Not wanting to take it any further. Just a kiss. A very needed one. Jervis leaned forward and left butterfly kisses all over Jonathans face, making him chuckle. Jervis stopped.

"Where's my hat?" Jervis asked, suddenly realizing he was without his most prized possession.

Jonathan looked at him in confusion. "Pardon?"

"M..my My hat!? _Wheres my hat!?" _ Jervis was beginning to flip again. Jonathan thought for a moment before it hit him. He tossed it at Harley when Scarecrow surfaced. Jonathan felt his eyes go slightly wide.

**Next chapter, ready to go. Yep yep, I almost forgot that Jervis's hat was indeed missing, did any of you guys remember that? I left it a cliff hanger, (a terrible one at that -.-) unsure how I want to continue this. Expect lemon soon, and a visit with Harley and Mistah J ;) I filled this was Jervis fluff towards Jonathan. And a kiss :D Praise me! **


	6. My Hat

**Warning: Characters don't belong to me! Also Yaoi :3 Enjoy!**

Jervis Frantically ran around their hide out in search for a coat. Running and throwing things about.

"Calm down! Jesus Christ we'll find them just.."

Jervis Ignored him, Brushing past him. He found a tattered old coat thrown in one of the closets, tossing it on quickly and made a dash towards the door. "We don't have time to talk! I must have my hat! My precious hat!" Reaching for the door, he twisted the handle violently and slammed it open. Jonathan quickly grabbed his arm before he stepped out. Jervis pushed him off, glaring daggers.

"Give me one good _bloody_ Reason why you are keeping me from going!" Jervis snapped.

Jonathan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Do you even have the slightest idea as to where their hiding?"

Jervis looked ready to say something cunning and painfully witty, but stopped short on his words. He honestly had no clue as to where they were. But he wasn't ready to give up. "I.. I could.." He thought for a moment before continuing. "I could call up a few inmates.. no.. I-..I could." He stopped.

Jonathan cocked his brows at the expression Jervis's face turned to. It was slightly comical before it turned serious and frustrated. "Well Mr. Down-side, do you have any idea as to retrieve my hat? Please, feel free to let me in, because I would _love_ to know." Jervis growled slightly, crossing his arms.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Hell, if you wanna go on a wild goose chase, go on ahead. I'll see you in about an hour." And with that, he rolled on his heel and walked to the couch to sit.

Jervis stared at him like he just shot a baby and began playing with its arms and legs trying to make it dance the tango. "Your..-you're not going to _help me!?" _Jervis was beyond bewildered.

"Nope." Jonathan said simply, landing his rump on the cushions, giving Jervis a bored looks. "Why should I? Not my hat."

"_Need I remind you that your little stunt at the Asylum made me lose my precious hat in the first place! You _incompeten_t Bandersnatch!" _Jervis said through clenched teeth. "Now I suggest you get off your _ass _and _help_ me before I cut your _head _off!" emphasizing those three words with the flick of his tongue.

Jonathan wasn't the least bit fazed, but did feel slightly responsible for the loss of Jervis's most prized possession. The only reason he went with him, was so that he wouldn't hear Jervis's complaining and threats for the rest of the night, when he much rather be reading. They left and searched, well mostly Jervis did. Jonathan stayed by his heels with his head looking at his feet the entire time, he could honestly care less about Jervis hat.

They felt like they'd been searching for hours, and with no such luck. Jonathan had been ready to call it quits the moment he walked out of the hide out, Jervis wasn't even close, but he was tired and was beginning to lose hope. An hour later he was on the verge of tears.

"It's Hopeless!" Jervis cried out, his southern English accent taking its hold. Jervis slumped the back of his body on the side of a brick building, near the edge of some random ally way. He slid down, landing on his rear end, back stilled pressed against the cold bricks. "I'm never gonna find it!" Jervis covered his face with his hands, holding back tears.

Jonathan looked down at him, his normal stone cold features softened slightly. He frowned a tad, leaning down next to Jervis. "Hey.." Jonathan wasn't one to comfort, actually, he was terrible at it, but his intensions were good. "Its.. It's going to be alright Jerv.." He awkwardly patted the smaller males back lightly. "we're going to find it, okay?" When Jervis didn't respond, Jonathan rested his hand on his back again, less awkwardly. He was shaking.

"Oh god.. Jervis.." Jonathan's eyes softened, looking at the blond silently cry in his palms. Jervis sprung his arms out and around Jonathans sides, burying his face into Jonathans stomach area. Jonathan stared at him for a moment wide eyed in disgust. He was ready to shove him away and leave him there to cry by himself, until Jervis let out a soft sob. Crane took a deep sigh, and let Jervis hold him, why push him away? It'll make him cry harder. Though Jonathan will admit it would have been amusing, but considering they were two rouges who were still in hiding, the last thing he wanted was to catch the attention of a certain bat, just because the Hatter lost his Hat.

Jonathan smiled slightly, placing his hand soothingly, or at least it was intended to be, on Jervis head, softly stroking his hair, Jervis grabbed his middle slightly harder, another choked sob escaped his lips. "It's okay Tetch, hey.." Jonathan pulled him off of his middle, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him. "It's going to be alright Jervis."

"Yeah Jerv, it's gonna be alright."

Jervis jumped at the sudden hug from behind. Spinning his head around, there was the infamous blond they've been looking for. Harley Quinn gave one of her most broad smiles, and guess what she was wearing.

"M..my..-My hat!" Jervis said gleefully. "Oh I thought I would never see you again!" He pulled it off Harley's head and hugged it tightly. Harley smiled and patted the side of his face. "You all better Jerv? Don't go around with a sappy face, put a _smile _in its rightful place!" She giggled

"Ho..-how did you find us?" Jonathan asked, slightly surprised at her perfect timing.

"Hm?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Oh silly, I was just looking for a makeup shop!" She giggled. "I just heard your voice and got curious."

"Harls? Whatda we got here?" The devil himself came from behind Harley, his big grin never faultering. "We got Scardy and his new boyfriend Hat! How delightful you could join us for our celebration!"

Harleys face lit up. "Oh Puddin! What are we celebrating?"

"The day I got my very first kitten." He smiled, letting his eyes wonder around the walls. "I named it.. oh lets see here.. Its name was Toby, Oh I loved my little kitten. And then sadly it had to part with me." Giving a cheap sigh, he landed on Jervis lap, laughing mildly. "And that's why we had to go buy a new Microwave."

Jonathan couldn't explain why he felt so uncomfortable with the fact the Joker was sitting on Jervis's lap, but it did. Though he refused to acknowledge it.

Jervis happily placed the hat back on his head, he felt much better. "Oh thank you Miss. Quinn for protecting it as well as you did." Jervis acted as though he didn't even notice the Jokers presence.

"Oh it's no problem Jerv." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's what friends are for." She smiled again.

"Oh yes Hat, what friends are for." Joker leaned in and gave Jervis a big wet kiss on the cheek, doing his best to smear his makeup on his face. He let go in a fit of laughter. Nobody saw the dirty glares Jonathan was giving him. Jervis gave a look of disgust, which only made the Joker laugh harder. "You know Hat, That reminds me, I really need to throw a puppy in a river." Standing up, he grabbed Harley by the arm. She sighed, "Again?"

Jonathan gave a look of disgust. "Again? What do you mean again?"

"We must be heading off, important business to attend to, and a Bat to call." He winked, "Maybe this time It'll be a bat I get to throw in a river."

"Oh but puddin, I thought we decided we were gonna use B-mans body for.."

Joker's face instantly became nervous and hushed the Harlequin down. "_Not. In .front. of. company." _He said through clenched teeth. He gave a weary smile and eye gesture to The two still sitting against the wall. She gave a slight 'oh' before shutting up. "Good girl." And he began walking off. Harley turned around once more and waved goodbye, putting her hands up next to her face, gesturing them to call her sometime.

Jervis nodded of course, He loved talking to Harley. Jonathan suspected because she must have reminded him of Alice, and there was also her constant positive happy Go-lucky attitude. Jonathan liked talking to her to, but the constant positivity got on his nerves after a while.

Standing up, he dusted himself off. He reached down a hand to help Jervis to his feet, which he accepted thoughtfully. Standing there in downright awkward silence.

"Thank you." Jervis finally broke in.

"For what?"

"For sitting with me, talking to me.." Jervis smiled half heartedly. "Nobody ever did that for me." He admitted.

Jonathan felt a pang of sadness hit him. Jervis? This happy little psychopath? Nobody ever..

"Why did you cry?" It came out of Jonathans mouth before he even realized he said it.

Jervis looked up at him, his deep blue eyes still slightly red and glassy. "What?"

"Why did you cry?" Jonathan repeated. "It was just a hat, You could of easily of gotten a new one, what's so special about that one?" Jonathan looked up at it quickly, before lowering his gaze back at Jervis. Who seemed saddened again.

"It was my Mothers." Jervis finally said. "Her Father gave it to her when he died, she never wore the thing but it was all she had left of him." He sighed before he continued, grabbing his hat, his hair fell limply against his face, as he held the Top hat tightly in his hands. "Did I ever tell you, what happened to her?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"No." Jonathan stated, looking down at his blond companion.

"June 28, 1996. I had just turned 23, and I came to visit her before I came to America. I promised her I'd take her to the England garden before my parting. She talked about it so much, saying how much she would of love to of gone." Jervis's voice began to crack. Jonathan stared at him, an eyebrow raising slightly, but never interrupted. Jervis took a deep breath before he continued, letting his eyes gaze on the ground.

"We never had the money to go of course, I never really cared much of it, it was just plants to me, but for her, It meant something else. Anyways I had the money saved up, to take her, but when I got there." Jervis stopped again, squeezing his eyes tightly together, his lower lip quivered. "When I got there the door was ripped off it's hinges." Jonathan didn't have to hear the rest of the story to know what happened.

"She was murdered, wasn't she?" He stated sadly, Jervis couldn't even speak, so instead he just shook his head. Tears dripped down his closed eyes, gripping the hat tighter in his grasp. "All she wanted was to go look at some _stupid _plants!" Jervis whimpered, "Was that so much to ask for.." Jervis was about to go into another fit of tears, Jonathan wasn't sure if he could handle another outburst, like what was said before he's not very good at consoling people. So instead he reached his arm out, grabbing Jervis by the head, and making him look at him. Jervis's sad eyes looked him square in the face, his lower lip quivered. Jonathan closed his eyes and captured Jervis's lips in his own, Jervis was caught off guard by it, but didn't reject it. Instead he leaned in, wrapping his arms around the taller males neck.

Jonathan put his hands in the smaller man's hair, intertwining his fingers with the soft blond locks. Jervis parted his mouth slightly to allow Jonathan entrance with his snake-like tongue. Crane slipped it in without much hesitation, tasting all the sweet tastes of Jervis's wanting mouth. Jervis moaned, letting his hands wonder downward on Jonathans body, touching his skinny thin frame.

Crane didn't mind and allowed it, his body moving into the touch, as if it had a mind of its own, Jonathan didn't like how absent mindedly his body was acting, getting ready to push away. But forgot it almost instantly when a soft hand went up his shirt, while another slipped in his pants.

**Teaser! Some people are going to write me dirty angry reviews for this cliff hanger. I'm sorry! I just had to stop this somewhere, and in the middle of getting ready to get it on seemed like just the right spot ;) Hinting some Lemon for the next chapter, and Yes, the hatter got his hat back, Pleased? I hope you are, and some sadness as well. Poor Jervis.. Reviews are Welcome :D **


	7. Interuptions are so very rude

**Warning: Characters **_**Do not**_** belong to me, and belong to whomever created them. (Bob Kane, ect.) Enjoy :D Slight Lemon in these here chapters. You've been warned.**

Jervis Tetch wrapped his cold hands around Jonathan's waist, pulling him closer. Jonathan wasn't one to get close to people, sure he'll fuck with their minds, leave a kiss every now and again, it confuses them, and he likes the power, the control. Right now he wasn't the one in control, that had to change.

Jonathan grabbed Jervis's arms, removing them from his sides, pushing the man against the cold brick wall that they were rested up against moments before, pinning his arms over his head. Separating their mouths for a moment, panting for air, breathes coming in heavy and chopped. Crane latched his mouth to the crook of the shorter male's neck where his shoulder and neck connect. His sharp teeth skid along slowly around the jaw line, leaving frequent kisses in their wake if the teeth got too deep.

The blond stifled his moans, eyes fluttering shut to the pleasant friction, something he certainly didn't get enough of. Crane, on the other hand, kept his eyes open, examining the other. Jervis moved his hips forward, without his consent, trying to get more of that wanted movement. Jonathan stopped momentarily, smirking at the blond, he began sliding down his free hand to Tetch's waist, pinning him against the brick, making him incapable of moving. This made the shorter male whimper in protest, hanging his head to the side, he didn't want to sound like some begging woman, but he just didn't want him to stop.

Jonathan watched him for a moment, watching his facial expression change. Letting his hand drop lower, brushing his fingers around the blonds thighs. Jonathan could have sworn he heard the males breathing hitch slightly at the touch, he grinned, brushing it there again, only lighter this time. Now he was positive he heard it, Jervis looked up at the offender, and Jonathan could see the blush burn his cheeks at the sudden realization of 'Gotham's Scariest,' staring at him.

"…W w..-what?" He sounded breathless.

Large blue eyes, staring wide at him, like orbs, glassy and lust filled.

Jonathan said nothing, a smirk plastered on his face.

He ground his hips closer, flushing their bodies up against one another. Sandwiching Jervis's body against the building.

It was getting darker outside, the sun had almost finished setting. The streets seemed abandoned on this side of town, only the slight honk of a car out in the distance. Nobody was out on the streets this night for whatever reason they may have, the only noises out that night were muffled footsteps off in the distance, and a pair of glowing eyes above the offenders.

The God damned Batman stood atop of the Ace building, staring down at the two escaped rouges. He had debated on grabbing them, the moment they walked down the alley way, but the moment The Mad Hatter broke down, he realized nothing illegal was on their agenda. Either that or Jervis had finally became sane, couldn't take it anymore and wanted to fight for justice.

Batman knew it was farfetched, but he couldn't help but hope.

"It's Hopeless!" Batman's ears perked at the noise, what was hopeless? Curiosity spiked in the vigilante as he tuned in his ear piece.

"I'm never going to find it.." He had watched Jonathan try and comfort him, but they being so far away his ear piece couldn't make out what was being said. He saw the slight awkwardness in his movements, but cocked his brow when he realized the ex-psychologist was trying to make the situation better.

Turning his head when a flash of black and red caught his eyes. Harley? Now this was his lucky day, with her time-bomb of a boyfriend not that far behind, turning the corner into the alley way when he lost sight of the spunky blonde. Batman watched his grin get bigger when he spotted them.

As the scene played out in front of him, it began to make more sense. He just lost his hat. How it got into the hands of someone like Harley, batman didn't know, and had to resist the urge to attack The Joker and Harley as they left. They weren't holding any weapons and far as he could tell, and weren't of his concern. He'll wait until the police decide it is for his best interest to grab them, they need to stand on their feet without him holding them up and guiding their way.

Turning his gaze away from them he looked back down at the Mad Hatter and Scarecrow. To his utter horror and surprise, he watched the anti-social man grab the shorter male and..

"Master Wayne, have you had any luck on finding the escaped prisoners?"

At first Batman wasn't sure what he had just heard, until it clicked. "Alfred.." He began, but couldn't get himself to finish, tearing his eyes away from the scene. He gathered his voice to answer.

"Yes, they are with in my sights."

"How long until you have fetched them."

Batman didn't answer, looking down occasionally. "Not tonight."

There was a short pause before he heard his butler clear his throat. "Pardon Master Wayne?"

"Not tonight Alfred."

"Is something wrong sir?"

He hoped he wouldn't have asked that. "Just trust me Alfred, I'll catch them when they start showing illegal activity."

"I'm not interrupting anything am.."

"No Alfred."

He hated it when he brought that up, it was just _one fucking time! _It won't happen again, no matter how many times he reminded the old man. The Joker was caught in the moment during of his successful heists. It wasn't anything, nothing happened..

"Are you.."

"Yes I'm sure, it's the Mad Hatter and Scarecrow."

"I'm sorry Master Wayne, I'm just making sure, it's for your own good."

"I know."

"There had been sightings, of a certain Plant loving female and Justice driven male near the old abandoned court house." His butler started, trying to change the subject. Batman was thankful for it.

"Anything on the Riddler?"

"Not yet sir, but the police have been working on the case, along with the Harlequins."

"I have a feeling I may know where their headed." Batman turned his head, watching the two cross the street.

"And you haven't apprehended them?"

"I'm getting to it."

And with that, the conversation ended. Glancing back down at the rouges, it was something far to intimate than he preferred for two men, but it wasn't something he wanted to think about. Being a Gotham rouge didn't exactly have a dating pool, and stuff like this tend to happen, just… not as intimately, not including Joker and Harley of course, that was just by chance. He decided it was a good idea to go after the Harlequins, follow them long enough to at least find where their new hideout was. And with that, the Dark Knight turned and glided off.

Down under, a certain Master of Fear, had been having the most difficult time keeping his hands in one place.

Jervis's eyes slid close a little while ago, Hat propped on the ground, long sense forgotten. Crane's hands now planted on either side of the blonds head, mouth fighting for dominance, unaware of the conversation from above, and the leaving a certain vigilante.

He planted his knee in between the gap of the shorter blondes legs, bodies flushed up against one another in a battle of dominance, something Tetch wasn't really trying to win.

Wrapping his now freed arms around the taller male, he tried to get him closer, if possible, the heat radiating off their bodies, in a very sloppy manor.

Tongues tasting around in closed locked mouths, warmth added to already heated cheeks.

Jonathan reached his hand down to Jervis's thigh, getting another moan from the Hatter.

They didn't hear the footsteps that came down the alley way, or the giggles.

He removed his hand and wrapped it around his hips, getting ready to tug off the shorter males pants. His own getting tighter around him, to the point of serious discomfort.

The footsteps stopped. "Uh, Jervis?"

The voice scared the two away from each other, Jonathan released him. Trying desperately to hide the blush on his face. Who the fuck..

He turned his head towards Jervis, who had his attention on the floor, he hadn't moved his body away from the wall.

"Y Y..-yes my dear?" He sounded terribly breathless.

Harley realized it was a bad time, but something came up, and she had to know, not knowing the next time she'll see the two. The blush on her face wasn't as apparent as theirs, but it was their none the less.

"I forgot.. before I left.. to.. to tell you.." she was tweedling her fingers.

"Tell me what?" Jervis pushed off of the wall. His voice was more collected than it was before, but still sounded off. Looking up at the girl he smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Jonathan couldn't believe he wasn't upset of the interruption. And if he was, he sure as hell didn't show it.

"The Riddler.. Ran into an old friend of ours, Zsasz." She began, getting the hint to talk quickly, and then get on her way. In by hearing the Sociopaths name, that caught the Scarecrow's attention, him and Zsasz got along pretty well, even did a heist, a few years back. Though the liberator was far more interested in 'liberating' the top guard of the facility than he was of actually robbing the place, it was successful none the less.

"Told me and pudding, that if we ran into you guys, to go and look them up." She pulled out a slip of paper.

Luckily to them, the bat had his attention on the joker much further away from where this was happening, and didn't pay the Harlequin any mind when she kissed the males cheek, mumbled something and then ran off.

"It's the address." She smiled when Jonathan took it from her hands. "Something about a plan, they didn't go into detail, but sounded important."

"How'd he know you'd run into us?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno." She fixed her hat as she adjusted the Harlequin headset. A blonde strand of hair that got loose was being tucked back in. "Mr. Know-it-all just figure." Smiling she turned back around, "Remember to call me!" she called over her shoulder, and with that, she disappeared behind the corner.

Jonathan was still slightly fuming about the interruption, but looked at the page. It wasn't too far from the hideout, not close enough, but still close.

Turning his attention back to the blushing blonde, he grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on." He mumbled under his breath.

Jervis didn't object, reaching down, and grabbing his hat. Placing it on his head before turning and leaving with Crane.

They walked for a bit without talking, having really nothing to say as they made their way back to the hideout, getting there with even less problems. The silence was awkward, and tense, but neither would speak up and make it better, Jonathan was mentally cursing himself for allowing himself get carried away, he was better than that. Though he'll only slightly admit he enjoyed it. _Slightly._

Jervis was the first one to enter the hideout, Jonathan at his heels. Jervis sat on the couch, tired. He didn't bother removing any pieces of his clothing to get comfortable, he just wanted to sit.

The awkwardness of the night was eating at him, he looked up at Scarecrow, who was already at his book shelf, eyeing each novel down. Jervis wanted to scoff, the man acted as if nothing happened.

"So are we?" Jervis asked, Jonathan didn't look over at him, but made a _'hm'_ noise to prove he heard him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Jonathan had picked out a book, something to do with the conduction and use of fear, it looked tattered, and was probably new when Jonathan first bought it, looked nothing close to new now, considering the wear of the pages on the side, dog-eared on the inside, the sides looked worn and tired. The male was looking at him now, face expressionless as it always was.

"Are we going to see them?"

"Not tonight."

"No kidding." He was nothing short of sarcastic. Giving the other a small weak smile. "I meant at all."

"Yes." Crane sighed. "Even if we didn't go, Edward is far too stubborn to take 'no' for an answer, and would come looking for us."

Crane's facial expression, was nothing short of familiar. Why did he look like the Protagonist from Sleepy Hallow? Jervis shrugged, He knew he had a point. He silently wondered if Jonathan would get mad if Jervis started calling him 'Ichabod.' Would he be Fear gassed? Or would the male just laugh.

Jonathan was getting annoyed with getting no real response from the male.

"What of Zsasz?" Jervis asked.

"He won't be any real threat to us. He's running out of places to make a 'mark,' so I know he's becoming pickier when he kills." Jonathan opened his book to some random page. It was Sleepy Hallow.

How Ironic.

His eyes scanning the pages with no real attention, having most likely read the thing a thousand times.

"Besides, he doesn't see as many rouges as 'liberating opportunities' sense the realization that he doesn't have enough skin. He is actually not that terrible to be around anymore." He chuckled slightly. "He and Edward have actually gotten along quite well."

**I hate interruptions. xD Oh god, I'm sorry that I did that to you guys, I just don't think it's the right moment to throw them at each other :D Such a wondrous thing, I'm watching Sleepy Hallow right now, that's where the idea of the book came, fact proven, that Jonathan Crane is actually based off of Ichabod Crane. Some people didn't know that. :3 I'll admit, that at first, I didn't either. So, also, I've been asked personally to add Victor Zsasz to the group, and I had to admit I Missed Eddie, so hear he comes again :D What happened between The Joker and Batman? ;D (I'm so hopeless.)**

**So what do you think? Reviews are Welcome :D**


	8. Shut up, or I'll cut you

**Warning! Characters not of my own creation!**

Edward Nygma had his back pressed up against the cool wall; his legs were crossed broadly, as he twisted his infamous question mark cane in his hands idly. His hair looked a mess, his Signature green jacket, covered in question marks, hung off his skinny frame, the T-shirt was the same, along with his pants. The shoes he wore on the other hand were tied to perfection, and looked clean. The glasses on Edwards face hung down the bridge of his nose, he pushed them up idly as he continued talking to the man that sat vertically of himself.

Victor Zsasz rolled his eyes, this guy could talk for fucking hours.. Zsasz wouldn't admit if he was annoyed, but he sure as hell was showing it. A cut on the man's forearm was aching, as well as bothering the hell out of him. Glaring at it as if it needed to die some ungodly death at the hands of Satan himself, his hard blue eyes glared over at the brunette, did he ever shut up? Sighing he stood up, walking over to the kitchen, he was starving. Sadly Eddie wasn't going down the easily, following the terribly scarred man into the other room, seating himself down comfortably in a chair, propping his feet up on the table.

Zsasz was shirtless, of course, the fabric irritated his skin, he hated irritations, glancing over at Edward, he sighed. There were some exceptions..

The locks around his neck and arms, hung heavily on his body as he leaned downward in the refrigerator in search for food. He was so used to the damn things; he constantly forgot they were there. Finding there wasn't anything to eat, he turned his attention back to the man, rolling his eyes once again before taking a seat directly across from him.

"Riddle me this, You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?" Eddie cocked his brow when Zsasz made a face.

"No Riddles about food Edward." He growled, then frowned when his stomach growled louder than he did. "The answer is a Chicken, or the ear of corn."

"Your mind never ceases to amaze me." The Riddler chuckled, "Other than Jonny, I don't think I've met someone who's been able to answer _all_ my riddles." Setting down his cane on the side of the table.

"Riddle me this, What's black and white and red all over?"

The bald blond rested his hand bordly on his fist, sighing. "That has a variety of answers."

Edward shrugged, "Then lets do a new one." He sat a moment thinking. "Ah! This is more up your ally." Clearing his throat he began. "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Zsasz sighed for the millionth time. "I don't know," He lied. "What is it?"

"You're a book." Edward retorted, removing his legs from the table and setting his shoulders there instead, grinning, he rested his head in his palms. "I know you know, just answer it and I'll stop."

This caught the sociopathic murder's attention. "A grave." He answered.

"Good job." He grinned, and like his word, he stopped talking. When Zsasz's stomach growled again, the brunette cocked a brow. "Hungry?"

"No, of coarse not." Zsasz replied sarcastically, smirking at the male. "My Insides just miss the sound of your voice."

"Oh 'Ha Ha'," Riddler replied just as sarcastically, smiling. "Well if that's what it misses.."

"Oh please don't." Zsasz pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not now."

Edward put his hands up in mock surrender. "If you say so, I think we might still have some pizza in the Freezer." He pointed his finger back to the fridge.

Zsasz stood up instantly, walking over to the refrigerator. Opening the Freezer, and to his delight. There was food, the pizza sat untouched. Reaching in her pulled it out, feeling happier at the thought of eating. The Riddler watch as he opened it, and Pre-heat there oven.

"Riddle me this.."

Zsasz groaned and shot him a glare that said Speak-another-word-before-I-eat-and-I-will-cut-you, Edward chuckled, but stopped talking all the same.

After a few minutes in silence, he tossed in the food. Setting the timer, and getting ready to sit. But before he could, there was a knock at the door. Zsasz raised a brow, but Edward jumped to his feet quickly, striding his way to the door. He looked through the peep hole and got exactly what he was looking for. Opening the door wide in a very welcoming manor.

"Jonathan! Jervis! Good to see you!" He said, smiling like the madman he was. The Mad Hatter and Scarecrow walked in, both their eyes wondering, and both landing on the sociopath sitting in the kitchen, the uneasiness from the Mad Hatter was notable, making the murderer smirk. This could be fun.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys already know each other, so let's get down to business." He left no room for argument as strode past them, to seat himself across from Victor. Jonathan took a seat beside Riddler, and Jervis was stuck beside Zsasz, Zsasz wasn't bothered by this, and actually found it quite amusing at the sudden discomfort that showed on the blondes face. Jonathan must of noticed, giving the short male a soft kick in the shin, making him look at him.

"Alright, So a mister Bruce Wayne is having his 43rd Birthday party a month from today."

"A Party will be held." Zsasz interjected, sounding slight bored.

Jervis piped up. "Ah, so the Billionaire, is what you wanted us for."

"Indeed." Edward smiled. "We want to ruin the party, do you have any idea how many guests will be their?" This question however, was rhetorical. "Let's just say lots, I haven't gotten my hands on any guest lists, but knowing the Playboy he always goes for the best."

"What is the point of the heist?" Jonathan asked, crossing his arms, and leaning back against his chair. "What's the real reason we're doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zsasz smirked. "We're going to kill him."

"What?" Jervis finally spoke up.

"If people don't fear us now, they sure as hell will once we get rid of the most powerful man in Gotham." Edward glanced over at Jonathan, "And I know just how much you enjoy watching people fear you." Jonathan debated it, then nodded. "I'm in."

That was enough to get Jervis, he couldn't stand the stuck up rich man anyways. "Me to."

Edward sat for a moment in thought. "I was actually.." He began, before pausing for another moment. "I was thinking about capturing Wayne first, for a bit of fun, before getting with the killing."

"Like.. Torture?" Zsasz asked, becoming more interesting.

Edward chuckled. "You could say that."

Jonathan brushed his fingers idly through his hair. "What of his butler?"

"I'll take care of him." Zsasz interjected, a little too quickly.

The smell of pizza wafted through the air, and made the scarred man's mouth water, checking the time, he had a few more minutes. But god, it was beginning to smell good.

Turning his head once again, the scarred man rolled his eyes as Edward began to ramble on and on about little details of the heist, and what to do, and where the Scarecrow and Hatter were to come in with their help. It was all fascinating really, but the liberator couldn't pay it much, to any attention. He already knew what was happening, being the fact that him and the brilliant man had already discussed it. He just wanted that fucking pizza, which wasn't cooking fast enough.

Jervis added a couple comments, Jonathan did the same, which were all confirmed or questioned by the man wearing green head to toe.

The oven beeped, and he jumped up instantly, almost forgetting to put protection over his hands so he didn't burn himself. Quickly grabbing out the pizza, he sliced it with questionably accurate precision, and dug in. It smelled delightful, and his stomach was practically flipping all over the place when it began to fill. The duo at the table glanced over at him occasionally, but he payed them no mind. He finished his last bite the moment the Riddler finished explaining.

"Deal?" Jervis nodded along with Jonathan. "It's a plan," The lanky man commented.

Zsasz wiped his face clean before taking his seat, "Remember to meet up," Victor started, looking over at Jervis and Jonathan. "Keep in contact often, you know, for advancements in the operation and whatever." He waved his hand idly. Before laying back in his seat.

Edward nodded, "I don't know what.." He let of a fake cough, "You know.. Is going on between you two, so I won't plan dates for this. Just stop by." A blush made its way on the blonds face, looking down at his feet. "Alright, he answered weakly.

Zsasz Hadn't the slightest Idea of what they were talking about, but didn't need an explanation, when Jervis turned his head in embarrassment. It was like reading a book.

"Wait.. so, you two.." Victor began, but got a glare from Scarecrow, which made the sociopath burst into laughter. "You can't be serious!" He stifled his laughs, that's great.. Now his eyes felt more open than ever, he'd never expected someone like Scarecrow to do such a thing, and the Hatter no less. It was priceless. "I apologize," He grinned "But I didn't realize I was in the Pleasance of Poi.." A kick under the table stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Ow! Damn it! Who did that!?" He glared at Edward, He already knew, just wanted the bastard to admit it.

They had been talking about the incident at the asylum, of how he got free when they met up. He made Scarecrow's name 'Point A,' and Jervis's 'Point B,' in order to hide their identity's, his effort was futile when everything came as clear as water to him.

For the rest of the time, they all just conversated about whatever was new and whatnot, Victor often referring to them as 'Point A and B,' just to confuse them and piss of a certain brilliant character. The frequent kicks in the legs were definitely worth it. Once they said their goodbyes and whatnot, The Riddler closed the door behind him and smile, one that was only really used when things went his way.

"Step one completed, next we need to get the layout of Wayne Manor."

"Before it burns down again?"

The Riddler laughed at the irony. Bruce Wayne had a problem with keeping his home in one piece.

Settling on the couch, he crossed his legs comfortably across from himself, Victor walked in and sat beside him. There was a steady, blissful in Zsasz's eyes, kind of silence that layed it's self through the hideout. It was something Zsasz personally doesn't get often anymore sense the green clad man escaped. Basking in pure silence, he smiled, relaxing himself against the stained couch.

"Riddle me this."

Zsasz couldn't contain the annoyed groan, nor control the more annoying response that came after.

**Two chapters in one day? Nonsence. This is from More or less Victor Zsasz's point of view, the story is converting back to Jervis's and Jonathans in the next chapter, but a certain baby sister wanted more of Zsasz, having loved my other chapters :3 So this is her slight request from me. And I'm getting to the other chapters as well. Please enjoy, :D This is how I wanted to make Zsasz and the Riddlers relationship, it's all purely annoyance, but you see that they handle each other fine, and get along. Even joke with each other. So, I hope you guys like :3 And also hope it's Australian Approved! :D**


	9. All this damage inside

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me, They belong to Bob Kane :D enjoy!**

"Okay," Jonathan began, taking another sip of his tea. "Scenario, The bat show's up grabs Zsasz by the arms, kicks Riddler in the face, and take's me hostage, while _you."_ Jonathan emphasized 'you' by pointing his index finger at the hatted man that sat across from himself. "Have Bruce Wayne in a head lock. What would you do?"

"I suppose I'd snap the billionaires neck." Jervis answered honestly, adding some sugar to his tea, before idly stirring it. "Batman doesn't murder, he'd just bring us back to that silly old Asylum anyways." He grabbed the mug and drank for a moment before setting it down and looking over at his friend. "That'd leave us to escape again, Wayne would be dead and out of the picture."

Jonathan chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his own cup, they sat in comfortable silence yet again. "Who's gonna get the chance to kill Wayne?" Jervis asked, lifting his hat to fix his hair before placing it back on his head.

"I don't fucking know." Jonathan stated. "I'm guessing Zsasz."

Jervis shuddered, "He terrifies me." The blonde admitted. "The way he looks at me, it looks like he wonders what it would be like to stick a neck in my throat." Jonathan stifled a laugh, but the struggle didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "What's so funny, Jonathan?" He snapped, furrowing his eyes brows, and defensively crossing his arms in front of himself. "You." Jonathan retorted, "I find the entire ordeal quite amusing."

"Contrariwise, if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic." Jervis defensively countered. "He's going to kill me, I can feel it deep within my own very being, I bet he's plotting to rip me open and tear out my vital organs, or scream 'Off with your Head!,' Oh goodness.."

Jonathan rolled his eyes; Jervis was over exaggerating "you're scared over nothing Tetch, Zsasz won't hurt you."

"Lair.." Jervis mumbled under his breath, turning his gaze away from the lanky man. Jonathan sighed, a crooked smile on his lips, "I'm going to call what you are suffering currently as Zsaszphobia, the fear of Victor Zsasz." He chuckled.

Jervis glared at him from under his hat. "Real funny." He snapped sarcastically, "I believe you suffer from stupidity, and I'm sorry to inform you that it's incurable."

Jonathan glared at him momentarily before removing his gaze back down to his tea cup. It was still half full of the content, but wasn't sure if he was going to finish it, he felt tired. The Riddler tended to have the effect of wearing people down after just talking; the man could go on forever. He silently wondered how Victor could stand to be in the same space for so long, yet control the desire to kill him. He shrugged to himself, it didn't really matter.

Jervis could feel his stomach grumbled, and frowned. He turned his attention over to the fridge, they needed to go and get food at some point, he wasn't sure how long he could go without.

The two talked amongst themselves for a bit longer, more about the heist and what may or may not happen during the event, scenarios were thrown to the wind, along with suggestions of how to avoid it. Jervis had to get on creating more of his Mind Control cards, but didn't feel like he wanted to just yet, the same with Jonathan and his Fear Gas. A new batch needed to be made, though neither wanted to worry about it for the time being.

"Let's talk about fears." Jonathan began, smirking at his friend. Getting a look askance from the blonde, who then rolled his big blue eyes at him, "Oh please do," Jervis smiled, "What does the big bad scarecrow fear? Eh?" He chuckled, giving off one of his genuine large smiles.

Jonathan glared at him, "I don't _fear _anything."

Jervis rolled his eyes, "Everyone is afraid of something."

"I'm not _everyone _now am I?"

Jervis sighed at his stubbornness, but decided against pushing it, he knew better than to do so. "Then Jonathan, tell me about yourself." Crane looked up at him, and cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Like your past." Jervis got up and walked over to the kettle, cup in hand. "Family and whatnot, I told you a bit of my history back in the alleyway, it's your turn to return the favor." Jervis grabbed the kettle, pouring in the steamy liquid, before reaching into a half empty box, grabbing another Tea-Bag before dipping it in.

Jonathan shrugged nonchalantly, "There isn't anything to talk about."

"Nonsense." Jervis stated, grabbing some Sugar cubes and tossing them into his cup, before stirring quickly and taking his seat once again. "Everybody has a story." He took a sip of his cup before glancing over at the contemplating male. "Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop. " Jervis added, trying to help Crane get on with it.

"Well," Jonathan began, leaning back in the chair. "I didn't have much growing up." He shrugged, "My Mother was a cold woman, she never showed any compassion to anything but her books, a writer she was." He took a sip of his tea, before continuing.

"I remember," He began once again. "When I was 5, I was sleeping, or at least trying to, when I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. I didn't think much of it, until I heard my door creaking open, then shuffling on the floor. A hand on my shoulder, frightened me wide awake. '_It's okay baby,_' I heard her. My mother of course." Jonathan's eyes became distant, looking off to the nearby wall.

"She had never called me baby before." Jonathan admitted, quite dully, his voice lack of any and all emotion. "I remember her putting her cold hand on my shoulder, I turned toward her, and saw her rosey cheeks were wet, she had been crying. '_I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..' _She kept repeating to me, and at the time, I didn't know why, I remember she held me. She never held me before, not in that, not like a mother should her child."

Jervis stayed silent, listening to the revelation of the Scarecrows past, it was something honest.

Jonathan chuckled softly before continuing. "I remember how soft her words were, how she lulled me to sleep, how she kept apologizing to me, and I kept telling her I forgave her, I told her I loved her, I begged her to stop crying, but it only made her cry harder." He sighed, "In the last of her little visit, she kissed my forehead, giving me one last hug for the night, removing her chained necklace, setting it on my bed stand, before telling me she loved me, something she never did before either..

"She left without another word, closing the door behind her, she told me not to leave my bed, and then she was gone." Jonathan turned to look at Jervis once again, his eyes lost. "I grabbed the necklace, thinking she might want it back, after contemplating for a few minutes, I jumped out of bed, I went looking for her. Walking down the stair case, I made my way down , until I heard a violent '_thup,'_ I ran."

Jervis waited patiently as Jonathan took a deep breath, a frown evident on the normally cold calculating face of the male. "I remember, running into the living room, and finding her squirming, her neck snapped and she was hanging there."

"She hung herself." Jervis finished for him, realization dawning on him.

"The bitch left me alone." Jonathan snapped, "I kept screaming '_Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Please wake up_." He growled "She just left me to take on the world, I was _fucking five years old."_ He hissed spitefully.

"What about your Father?"

"I never had one." Jonathan shrugged, eyebrows furrowed. "He left when I was born, never wanted a kid I suppose." He let his eyes drop to the table top. "I remember looking back at the locket, Opening it, I expected to see the picture of my grandmother that my mother loved so dearly, but instead, It was replaced by a little scrap of paper."

Jervis frowned, but said nothing, not wanting to interrupt.

Jonathan sighed, looking at his hands, as if they were the most interesting things in the room, "Do you want to know what it said?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jervis nodded politely, and waited for Jonathan to pull out the scrap, but to his surprise, the man began reciting the words. The sadness evident in each word as he pronounced it, but it's not what the words said that made Jervis feel like wanting to break down, but the fact that he had each word memorized. Made him wonder how many times he read the sheet of paper. Jervis Frowned.

"_Well I know the words, but I can't really speak them, to you. And I hide all the pain that I've gained with my wisdom, from you. And I'm eaten alive by what I hold inside. All the things that I live with, I can't easily hide, and I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for, but you. It's not easy to hide, all this damage inside, I'll carry you with me, until I'm not alive. When you look at my face, does it seem just as ugly? To you? I can't seem to erase all the scars I have lived with, from you. I'm so sick of this place, this taste in my mouth. Cause of you I can't figure, what I'm all about. And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for, but you. It's not easy to hide, all this damage inside I'll carry you with me, till I'm not alive._

_I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry._

_-Love Mommy."_

Jonathan said nothing, and it was Jervis's turn to speak. "Where did you go?"

"I went to go live with my aunt and uncle, they were kind to me, but they didn't understand, nobody ever understood."

"I understand." Jervis said quietly. Jonathan ignored that comment, and sighed. "Afterwards I grew up, got a PHD in psychology, along with being able to hold a 4.0. I moved to Gotham when I graduated, got a job as a professor, and well.. Everyone knows what happened after that."

He raised his hands up motioning around the area he resided in. "And here I am, with you, and to be totally honest, I don't regret anything." He let off a small smile. "What of your Dad? I already know about what happened to your mom." Jonathan changed the subject, grabbing his tea and taking another sip of the liquid, Jervis was the only person who could make tea like this, it could be cold and still taste wonderful.

Jervis took a sip of his own, before shrugging. "I honestly don't know, my mother never spoke about him as if he never even existed, but I know that he was scum, my grandmother told me I was a _'forced product,' _" Jervis frowned, "A few years later I found what that meant."

Jonathan thought for a moment before it hit him. "So.. You're like, the product of a rape?"

Jervis nodded, resting his arms on the table. "I suppose you could put it like that. But yes, that is what I am, It never bothered me much, and my mother and family loved me anyhow, except my Uncle." He grimaced, "He hated my very existence, but it's not my fault how I came to be, it just happened, and my mother kept me. I should be thankful, but I'm not." He rested his head on his fist, pushing away his tea, not very thirsty for the stuff at the moment. "Oh this conversation is far too depressing," He waved his hand idly.

"I have an excellent idea!" He slammed his fist against the table lightly. "Let's change the subject!"

Jonathan nodded, he hated talking about his past, despised its very existence with every fiber of his body. But then came a knock on the door, Jervis froze and so did Jonathan. He glared at the door as if it could combust under his gaze, grabbing a knife nearby, holding it in his clutches. He swiftly made his way to the door, opening it slowly. Nobody. He cocked a brow and opened it wider. There was nobody there. His eyes wondered around for a moment before they dropped on a box at his feet.

Picking it up cautiously, he gave the doorway one last look before closing it and locking it tight.

"Who was it?" Jervis asked, coming from the kitchen. His steps hesitant as he slowly advanced towards the Scarecrow, his eyes landing on the box in the males hands. "What have you there?" He asked, his steps becoming more confident in each stride, Jonathan handed him the box, as they walked to the couch, Jonathan slide the knife along the top, opening it. Both of them peering inside, all they saw were foam pieces. Jervis pushed them around trying to see what was inside.

His hand bumped into something, he moved his hand away out of shock, before moving it back in and pulling out the object. "I didn't ask for this." Jervis looked at Jonathan before looking back at the thing. "Did you?" Jonathan shook his head. "Why would I ask for a Hookah?"

"I don't know!" Jervis snapped, examining the object. "Wrong address?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Or you got yourself a secret admirer."

"You make talking to you terribly awkward." Jervis stated dully. Checking for the shipping address. "Ah." He stated seeing the words. "Wrong address, this is for the building across the street."

"You wanna return it?" Jonathan asked sarcastically. Jervis didn't answer, and just looked at the thing, it was a Blue-glass Hookah, and actually quite pretty. "Actually.." Jervis began.

Jonathan raised his hands, "I don't want to know." He pointed toward the bookshelf, "Stick it over there." Jervis was far more than thrilled that Jonathan let him keep it. Though he had to admit that it was a terribly questionable convince. Jervis shortly returned to the couch, and gave the taller man a hug. "Thank you, dearest!" The shorter male exclaimed, he quickly captured a kiss before the scarecrow could push him off in annoyance like he tended to do.

He could feel him tense under him, but soon relax. Jervis stopped kissing him, but before he could pull away, Jonathan captured his lips in his own, flipping the male on the couch so the taller male hovered over him, pushing his hands on the blondes shoulders, pinning him against the couch, he removed his lips from the shorter male, looking him in the face, before capturing his lips once again.

**WHOO! DEPRESSION! Also… The moment you all have been waiting for… Lemon, Next chapter xD It is finally coming, and no more rude interruptions, no more hesitations, it will happen, and to those of you who don't want to read it, I suggest you ignore it with your soul. I personally love how this turned out.. Inspiration came from 'Excess Baggage,' by Staind. I hope you enjoyed :D**

**P.S I also don't know what their pasts were like, so I made something up—And yes, I had to make it sad. If it wasn't then this chapter wouldn't have been worth writing. :3 Or whatever. Also.. Hookah bitches, I've been dying to add that. Don't question, just enjoy c:**


End file.
